Ravender
by bjlewi321
Summary: Lavender gets rejected and Ron comes in to save the day landing a date with his true love
1. Chapter 1

Ravender

*It was the first day back at north Atlanta prep and Ron was off his rocker!*

Ron~where in the world did my rocking chair go mother you know how I get. Tell me where you put it!

Jessie~Ron! What on earth is wrong with you? Get your butoot over here! You know better than to take that tone with me mister! *she said with a southern accent*

Sam:hey mom. Hey mom. Hey mom. Hey mom.

Jessie~ shush up sam! I'm tryan to deal with yo brotha. Go annoy somebody else to high heaven how bout it! *she said like she was from the hood*

Ron~ what wrong with yo voice ma! *he said mimicking her*

Jessie~ it's called EMPROV ron! Go to school maybe you'll learn how to get a life!

Ron~ maybe I will! Wait-

Sam~ mom. Mom mom. Mom. Mom.

Jessie and Ron~ shut up SAM!

Sam~*leaves and goes to school*

**********at the school***********

*ron was watching the girl he loved flirting with Carl *

Ron~what does she see in him? Why doesn't she like me? *ron asked allilia*

Allilia~maybe because you hang out with people like me. *she rubs her tits on the locker it opens and five baby ducks waddled out*

Ducks~quack quack quack

Allilia~oh yeah that's my new locker combination.

Lavender~hey carol! How's it going?

Carl~ ugh! Hey lavender. What do you want?

Lavender~ will you go out with me please please please?

Carl~ get lost * walks away*

Lavender~ starts to cry*

Ron~ this is my chance allilia *walks over to lavender* hey lavender I'm sorry about Carl. He's such a jerk. Maybe we could go out sometime?

Lavender~ really? I would love that!

Ron~*turns around* yes! *walks over to allilia* I've got a date with lavender that's right I finally have a date with my love!

Allilia~*closes the locker door an rubs her tits on the door to lock it*

Ron~ please! Change your locker combination!

Allilia~ no I want to be just like my mommy! I've got the best darn tits in the school I'm gonna flaunt it *pokes her chest out*

Ron~whatever allilia. I got a date! With lavender!

%%%%%%%%%%%%

a/n I was given permission by Ricks Lil Taterchip to use north Atlanta prep


	2. Chapter 2

Ravender chapter 2 *Ron and lavender were about to go on there date* Ron~Hey lav.*he blushes* Lavender~*smiles an blushes* hey Ron. Where are we going for our date? Ron~You'll see. It's a surprise. **********at the beach********** Ron~*walks into a small secluded area where there is a beautiful picnic* I planed a picnic for us it's our first date so it has to be a special one! Lavender~I love picnics. *Sits on blanket* Ron~*sits next to lavender and stares deep into her eyes* Lavender~*stares back* Ron~*leans in and kisses lavender* Lavender~*kisses him back* Ron~lavender. Lavender~yeah? Ron~ I like you a lot. If your only hanging out with me because of carl I need to know. Lavender~ of corse I'm with you right now for You I'm over Carl and that's probably the best cause I think I've found my true love anyway. Ron and lavender~*eat there food and play some frisbee then they both go home* Ron~bye lavender*smiles* Lavender~bye Ron *smiles back sweetly* *****at school the next day***** New kid~*walks up to Ron* hi I'm Glenn I'm the new kid. Ron~I'm Ron and this is allilia *Glenn and allilia's eyes meet and there's an instant spark* Glenn~*stares dumb founded at allilia* Allilia~hi *smiles shyly* Ron~whatever. Come on let's get to class. ********in class********* Mr. Sinclair~ ok every body take out your science books and copy vocab for chapters 1 and 2 this will be due tomorrow so get to work. Lavender~ I hate this teacher. Maggie~ me to. Did you see that new kid Glenn he is so hot. Lavender~yeah but he's not my type Ron, is just so *drifts off into fantasy of her and Ron* Maggie~earth to psycho. Ron?*looks disgusted* Lavender~*comes to* yeah Ron he's so cute and funny and *drifts back into fantasy* Maggie~what ever. *finishes work* 


	3. Chapter 3

Ravender chapter 3

*********in P.E.*********

Coach wise~*blows her whistle* alright maggots line up. Do your stretches you've got a long two hours ahead o you.

Maggie~*whispers to lavender* what is her issue?

Lavender~*whispers back* she wasn't hugged enough as a child.

Coach wise~shut your hole maggots before I shut it for you. Now drop and give me twenty!

Ron~awe heck to tha naw lady. I don't know who you think you are but you for sure aren't my mother or my drill Sargent so stay up out our grill!

Coach wise~I respect your moxie kid! DROP AND GIVE ME 50 MAGGOT! *blows her whistle*

Ron~*flips her off and does his 50 push ups* gosh I hate you.

Coach wise~ office now maggot! *blows her wistle*

Lavender~leave lim alone!

Maggie~shhhhhh! *covers lavenders mouth*

Coach wise~what did you say maggot! You can join your little boyfriend in the office then maggot!

Maggie~ I told you so lav.

Lavender~shut up. *walks to office with Ron* what's wrong with her?

Ron~i have no idea but it can't be good.

Lavender~ really I didn't know that.

Ron~*blushes*

*things get really awkward and they finally get to the office*

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sry I forgot the actual school and learning stuff in the first chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Ravender 4

*******in detention*******

Ron~psst. Hey lav. *he whispered*

Lavender~what Ron your gonna get us in even more trouble.

Ron~since when did you care?

Lavender~ since my mom got an electric fly swatter! So shut it.

Shane~ hey could you keep of down I'm tryan to nap here! *he yelled from the back of the room*

Mrs. Wise~ shut your hole maggot. *she said as she walked into the class room*

Ron~*frowns* great. Just great.

Lavender~ positively wonderful.

Lori~*walks into detention* sry I'm late

Mrs. Wise~ guuurl you good just take a seat I brought you some candy and popcorn.

Lori~ thanks mommy dear *smiles meniachly at maggie*

Maggie~*whispers to lavender* wait that's her mom. No wonder.

Lavender~ you think we'd have guessed *she whispered back*

Mrs wise~ shut up maggots!

Lori~ hey Shane. *waves flirtatiously*

Shane~ hey. *doesnt even look up*

Lori~*moves to the seat next to Shane and stares at him*

Shane~ leave me alon- *looks her in the eye and falls instantly in love with her*

Lori~*grins* I knew you'd come around.

Shane~ but Rick is my friend an-

Lori~*looks deep into his eyes* he'll understand

Shane~he'll understand.

Lori~*thinks to herself* ha one more crushed dream! Mommy would be so proud.

Lavender~ did you see that Maggie!

Maggie~ yeah it's like she some kind of witch!

Lavender~ you can stay that again.

Mrs. Wise~ ok times up you dirt bags are free to go.

Maggie~ finally!

Lavender~ yeeeessss

I'm missing celebrities under water and I gotta get back home. *rushes out the door*

Shane~ that's some quality tv.

Mrs. Wise~ come on Lori let's go get some dinner. Where would you like to eat?

Lori~ golden coral like duh. Oh yeah can Shane join us.

Mrs. Wise~ this maggot?

Lori~ mommy my friend isn't a maggot! *she screamed*

Mrs. Wise~ oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I had no idea. Shane your welcome to come with us.

Shane~ yeah yeah that's great. *in his mind he was worried about what this could do to Rick*

Lori~ you ok Shane? *looks deep into his eyes once more*

Shane~*he was so deep into her spell that he couldn't care less what Rick thought*

%%%%%%%%%%%

I have nothing to say other than that Lori doesn't deserve to exist.


	5. Ravender ch 5

Ravender 5

********friday*********

Ron~*gets to school and sees lavender talking to Carl*

Lavender~ hi Carl.

Carl~ hey lavender how's it goin.

Lavender~*thinks to herself* he looks distracted.

Ron~ *walks up behind lavender and puts his arm around her* hey Carl.

Lavender~ *shrugs off his arm* so Carl how are things between you and Enid.

Carl~ *looks her straight in the eye* that's none of your business! *stops off towards class*

Lavender~ *looks at Ron* what's your problem?

Ron~ what are you talking about?

Lavender~ yeah um you know when I said I'm over Carl I lied. And he's feeling a little weak right know so I'm kinda dumping you. See you in class! *skips off to class*

Ron~ *runs into the bathroom an starts to cry*

Shane~ *enters the bathroom and sees Ron crying* lookie what we got here ha ha ha *laughs maniacally* hey Rick get in here we got our selves a new target.

Rick~ *walks in the bathroom* on the count of three.

Both~ *begin to sing* ?you don't have to cry baby cry baby?

Shane~ *pulls out his phone and videos Ron crying*

Rick~ come on man don't you think that's a little much.

Shane~ come on Rick have a since of humor.

Rick~ *looks at him*

Shane~ fine. *puts away his phone* let's go I don't need another detention.

Both~ *leave the bathroom and go to class*

********In class********

Mr. Sinclair~ *takes role* Glenn.

Glenn~ here

Mr. Sinclair~ allilia

Allilia~ sir yes sir.

Mr. Sinclair~ uh- anyway Ron

Shane~ he's um a little preoccupied at the moment.

*shane and Rick laugh together*

Mr. Sinclair~ what ever. Lavender

Ron~ *bursts into class with puffy red cheeks from crying* I'm here!

Everyone~ *begins to laugh*

Mr. Sinclair~ shut it and watch the stupid video. *turns on the myth busters*

Lavender~ awe Ron you've been crying how sweet. *smiles sarcastically*

Ron~ *puts his head on his desk and begins to cry*

Lavender~ *thinks to herself* wow what have I done?

Maggie~ that was really mean *she whispered to lavender*

Lavender~ *puts her head in her hands and thinks* what am I gonna do?

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dun dun dun

Cliffffff hangerrrrr moooo wa hahahahah


End file.
